Gravitasi
by altereis
Summary: Jadi, menurutmu definisi gravitasi itu apa, Mello? /Special fic for Azureila :D


**Gravitasi**

_(Didedikasikan untuk Azureila yang sangat mencintai MelloNear XD)_

**.**

**Summary**: Jadi, menurutmu definisi gravitasi itu apa, Mello?

**Disclaimer**: **Death Note** respectively belongs to **Tsugumi Ohba** & **Takeshi Obata**. I'm the owner of this fic. There's no money making here.

**Genre**: Saya masih belum yakin ini tergolong 'Romance' ;_;

**Rating**: T

**Warning**: slight shounen-ai, miskin dialog, Second POV( saya mulai menggemari penggunaan sudut pandang orang kedua XD)

**Happy reading :D**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ada satu pertanyaan yang menjadi penghuni tetap dalam benakmu.

Ya, pertanyaan yang terlampau bodoh untuk diajukan kepada seseorang yang menempati peringkat kedua dari antara kumpulan bocah-bocah berintelegensi tinggi. Bahkan untuk menjawabnya pun—harusnya—cukup dengan berbekal ensiklopedia, tidak diperlukan analisa yang sistematis atau rangkaian deduksi. Pertanyaan itu adalah—

—_menurutmu, definisi gravitasi itu apa?_

Tentunya kau akan tergelak jika mendapati pertanyaan simpel itu, lalu dengan entengnya menjabarkan definisi gravitasi secara sempurna dan tanpa cacat.

_["__Gravitasi__ adalah __gaya__tarik-menarik__ yang terjadi antara semua __partikel__ yang mempunyai __massa__ di __alam semesta__."]_

Tak berhenti sampai di situ, kaupun akan menjelaskan dengan terperinci mekanisme kerjanya—bagaimana percepatan gravitasi, jarak, dan massa benda mempengaruhi besar dari gaya gravitasi tersebut—yang pastinya akan mengundang decak kagum, atau argumentasi ketidakcocokan teori gravitasi Newton dengan teori relativitas khusus yang diajukan Einsten.

Ah, sudahlah, kau memang jenius.

Namun, kau salah. Kau _tahu_ kau salah.

Oke, secara teori memang benar. Tapi aplikasinya dalam kehidupanmu secara nyata, jauh dari pada sekedar kumpulan hipotesis yang berkembang menjadi teori dari berbagai ilmuwan Fisika lalu terakumulasi dalam bentuk cetakan frasa-frasa di buku yang pernah kau pelajari—dan kau _sebenarnya_ tahu akan hal itu, akan tetapi selalu kau sangkal.

Pastinya kau masih ingat perihal bagaimana _dia_ menjungkirbalikkan tahta akademikmu dengan telak, dulu. Benar, dia—si pemilik kulit pucat (yang mengingatkanmu akan rembulan), surai putih-keperakan (yang mengingatkanmu akan kapuk bulu domba), serta sorot kedua manik hitam monolit yang acapkali menatapmu tanpa letupan-letupan emosi namun selalu intens (yang mengingatkanmu akan potongan kaca, nampak solid juga sangat rapuh pada saat bersamaan).

_["Aku tidak akan kalah darimu."]_

Itulah respon yang meluncur dari bibir mungilmu, mendeklarasikan 'perang'dengan dirinya. Sebagai bentuk pembuktian dan konsistensi akan ucapanmu sendiri, kau mendedikasikan segenap daya, olah otak, dan waktumu _hanya_ untuk mengungguli bocah berbalut piyama putih kebesaran itu.

Seolah pendulum takdir enggan berayun ke arahmu, kau lantas selalu menelan pil kekalahan atas peperangan adu intelegensi dengannya. Selalu, dan selalu, segala upayamu berakhir sia-sia dalam kubangan kekecewaan. Hingga pada suatu masa di mana warna biru pada cakrawala luntur oleh sepuhan jingga yang memayungi _Wammy's House_, kau berkesimpulan untuk—

_["Aku sangat membencimu!"]_

—membencinya; jenis ekspresi yang mampu menggerus rasionalitas, destruktif, dan…_ambigu_.

_["Tapi saya tidak membenci Mello."]_

Luapan emosimu semakin bergolak menjalari setiap saraf motorik, menstimulasi untuk melempar apapun barang yang dapat kau raih manakala mendapati tanggapan diplomatis darinya. Beruntunglah sahabat berambut merahmu lebih dulu mencegatmu sebelum probabilitas yang paling buruk terjadi.

Kau mungkin memang membencinya, sebagai perwujudan kekesalan atas ambisi yang pupus.

Kau mungkin memang membencinya, sehingga membuatmu mengamati, merekam, dan menyusupkan tindak-tanduk_nya_ di setiap inci memorimu.

Kau mungkin memang membencinya, sehingga hanya butuh satu lembar foto untuk mengayunkan sepasang kakimu berjalan menemui_nya_ pasca empat tahun meninggalkan tempatmu bernaung.

Kau mungkin memang membencinya, sehingga secara tak langsung menjadikan_nya_ sebagai pusat gerigi penggerak segala motivasimu.

Lalu—oh, kini kata 'benci' menjadi media berdalih paling sempurna untuk menyangkal bahwa kau _telah_ terjerat ke dalam medan gravitasi milik_nya_. Tanpa sadar kau terus mengejar sosoknya—berlari, terjatuh, tersandung kerikil yang menghalangi jalanmu, namun kembali tertatih, dan dengan langkah-langkah kecil menggapai eksistensinya.

Newton pasti akan kecewa jikalau mengetahui bahwa hukum gravitasi kebanggaannya—di mana seharusnya semakin besar jarak antara kedua benda dengan massa yang sama, maka makin kecil pula gaya gravitasi yang tercipta—tidak berlaku dalam kamus kehidupanmu.

Sebab, sejauh manapun derap langkah membawamu, kau akan tetap dituntun kembali oleh gravitasi ke tempat di mana ada satu figur yang selalu menunggumu.

Kau sekarang tak akan bisa mengelak lagi, bukan?

.

.

Jadi, menurutmu definisi **gravitasi** itu apa, Mello?

.

.

.

_["Near…"]_

.

.

**.*.*.*.*.**

**~FIN~**

**.*.*.*.*.**

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks: Tsuki-onna de' Dark Moon, Noname, Arine Quartney13, Esha Shalvovich, cakeberry, yukka-keehl, Luthfi WeirdCat, Ashahi Kagari-kun, uch1h4uzum4ki, PenWanderer, Siluman panda, Fujikaze Akira <strong>atas review-nya di fic saya yang sebelumnya :D *group hugs* Terima kasih banyak atas segala review, fave, alert, juga bagi yang membaca. ^_^

**A/N:**

Uhuhu maafkan saya yang udah membuat Eila menungu lama fic MelloNear saya, tapi hasilnya malah pendek gini asdfzxcv DD: S-soalnya bikin MelloNear (jauh) lebih sulit dari MattMello sih. Uhuhu kenapa ya? TwT

Maaf banget kalo fic ini sangat jauuuh dari ekspektasi Eila. Maaf juga atas segala ke-OOC-an dan kegajean yang merusak citra (?) pairing ini ;_; *menyerahkan diri untuk ditabok Eila*. Maaaaf ;_; *peluk-peluk Matt* (lho?) XD *dibacok*

Terima kasih kepada mbah Google dan Wikipedia yang memberikan informasi tentang gravitasi :9

**Thanks for reading :D**

Kritik, saran, dan pendapat silahkan sampaikan lewat **REVIEW**~

EDITED: Terima kasih kepada **Eszett del Roya** atas koreksinya :)


End file.
